


Colonel James Moriarty

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ACD-Canon, Child Abuse, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my headcanon for a character I am going to be using sometimes. He is Jim's older brother introduced in the Empty House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colonel James Moriarty

James Moriarty is the oldest Moriarty boy. His da and ma were happy when they first had him. It was young love both in their early twenties and trying to make it in the world but when she got pregnant with the twins his da started to get drunk every night before coming home and he ripped their family apart. Ma left shortly after the twins were born. 

Being four years older than his brothers James grew up fast. He learned how to get them what they needed and how to hide them when their da was drunk and in a rage. It was only when the two started to crawl that their da even remembered he had other kids. Jim was always into something and causing a racket, Richard wasn't far behind him. Their da didn't start hitting them until they were able to walk though. Jim would find his way into their da's room and be talking as best he could, complaining of hunger when James was at school. The first time James came home to find Jim and Richard nursing black eyes he cried. 

After that he made sure they were safely hidden in his closet with enough juice boxes and snacks to keep them from venturing out, not that they really wanted to after the beating they took. That seemed to work fine until they all were at school and da started having to see them leave and come back. It was harder to hide fast enough to keep the man's drunken paws off them. 

Da started in on the sexual abuse when James was eleven. It started with touching during dinner, sneaky little finger's squeezing small thighs under the table and pats to a tiny butt that weren't threatening but left James shivering under his blankets. When daddy finally took him into his bedroom and raped him he didn't let himself scream. He knew if he screamed the twins would come running to his rescue so he just bit the pillows and begged for the door to be locked. 

The worst night James can remember is when he came home after hanging out with his friends to find a preteen Jim sucking their da off. Jim told him it started a while ago and that he was trying to keep Richard safe but it made James feel like he failed them. He let the twins sleep in his bed that night and they never seemed to leave. 

As James got older their da focused in on the twins and started leaving James alone not that James didn't try to bring the attention back to himself but he had a beard and it grew in thick each morning and he started growing hair places da didn't like. Instead he would comfort the boys afterwards and make sure they knew they were loved and taken care of. 

Jim turned it sexual but none of them minded. Jim wanted to be kissed and fucked until da's hands weren't burning memories on his flesh. Richard just liked doing whatever his brother's were. He was a baby like that.  
James got a job the second he could. He worked in an office building making telemarketer calls for a plastics company. It wasn't hard, mostly it was boring but it paid enough he could buy food when their da forgot and could take the twins out to see movies. It didn't give them health care though, or him enough money to help send them to college like the army offered so when he was twenty he enlisted and found himself shipped out to the Afghan desert a few months later. 

Jim never forgave him. James gave them yellow roses as a good bye gift and tried to comfort them but Jim just punched him and screamed that he hated him. Richard understood though. He would have done the same for Jim if he was stronger. 

James died in Afghanistan. Bled out after having his legs blown off from an IED. He had three tattered polaroids in his breast pocket. One of Jim and Richard curled up on his bed smiling and hugging each other aged about 15. One of Jim sleeping since that was the only time he was still enough to catch a picture, it was taken right before James left and one of Richard cuddling a ratty stuffed bunny and blowing a kiss. James died looking at them while his unit tried unsuccessfully to stop the bleeding.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like him because I fricking love him.


End file.
